1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector and a connecting device using a USB connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of USB connectors is used in a computer or a server. The plurality of USB connectors are received in a bracket, and the bracket is secured to a metallic housing. A protecting member receives the metallic housing and includes a plurality pairs of blocking pieces for electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection. Each pair of the blocking pieces corresponds to each of the USB connector. A length of the protecting member may need to be adjustable according to a number of the plurality of USB connectors. Therefore, protecting members of different lengths may need to be individually designed. Therefore, an improved USB connector and a connecting device with a USB connector may be desired within the art.